veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Gorippas/BackgroundTrivia
Lore In ancient times, mortals fought against the demon hordes for years, a conflict which became known as the Demon War over time. But not every demon tributed to that war, not until the very end. Some instead predicted that the demons, despite their power, would lose against the determination of Men. One of them was the most experienced Crimson Blacksmith the demons had ever produced, Gorippas. During the war, he supported the demons by mass-producing weapons bathed in the blood of legendary heroes from Ethernight, only producing any kind of unique weapon when the demon requested it and brought him the fresh corpse of a hero. One day, he was brought the corpse of Drumal Solsworn, the Emperor himself, and was requested a weapon so corrupt it could destroy True Light itself. Following those orders, he began to work, draining the Emperor's blood and pouring it into his cooling bassin, where it mixed with so many other heroes' bloods. Many hammer strikes were heard that day, many drops of sweat fell onto the floor. But by the evening, it had been done : an axe sharp enough to slay a million mortals and strong enough to do so without ever needing to be sharpened. Then, as he did for every weapon, he summoned an imp, and struck him with the axe. The imp survived the strike. Something that had never happened with any other weapon he had crafted before. Even the most pitiful knife he had made could gut an imp in one swipe. Baffled, he struck again, but the imp only died after the third strike, which left Gorippas devastated. Was this the worst weapon he had ever forged, had he failed in his contribution to the war? Still shocked, he took a closer look at the axe. He was absolutely sure that the edge of this weapon was perfect, and that so was its weight, and that so was its balance. It should be easy to kill imps, so why would it not cut? All night long, Gorippas pondered about the weapon and asked himself many questions. Then, morning rose and he snapped, violently tossing the axe into the basin, letting the blood flood the ground. The Solsworn blood tainted his perfect mixture, he convinced himself, for he was now sure that traces of True Light existed in their bloodline. Instead of crafting a weapon of corruption, he produced a weapon of purity. "If even a dead human can ruin a demon's masterpiece, then this war will be lost", he spoke to himself. Gorippas wrapped up the axe in cloth rags and burnt down his forge, before running away from the battlefields, where no human nor no demon would come bother him. Over the next centuries, he studied the axe, wanting to find out its secret to unlock his full potential, leaving the demons to their inevitable defeat and imprisonment. This study slowly but surely changed Gorippas, as he was exposed to the tiny amount of True Light within the axe. It changed his physique and it changed his mindset. Every moment he spent with the axe hurt him in a plethora of ways, but his desire to unlock the axe's secret was stronger and over the centuries twisted him into a being of suffering. One day, he noticed a strong, dark presence within the world. It smelled like demons, a smell he hadn't grasped for a long time. The sealed demons had returned. And at that moment, the axe brightened, and started to emit a faint glow. A glow which he immediately understood the meaning of. He packed the axe and travelled to the Empire of Men, Ethernight. The vast realm lay in shambles, and his old comrades had put up a siege. This is were he met the demon, now calling himself a Duskbringer, who once requested the weapon. At first he tried to rip Gorippas apart, but as he saw the weapon that the smith carried with him, he calmed down, and offered Gorippas a second chance, if he was to give him the axe. To which Gorippas replied that while he would gladly fight this time, the weapon he crafted would bring destruction to the demons if it was to be wielded by one. Furthermore, he stated that he would gift the axe to the humans. Gorippas expected the uproar amongst his demonic allies and stated with a loud voice that the humans were able to replicate their artifacts in time of dire need with their advanced magic, giving the axe no true posessor and thus avoiding the consequences that a demon wielder would have. The demon workers could then copy their methods so the demons could use the same relic without suffering from its dire curse. The Duskbringer were impressed by his cunning plan, and Gorippas disguised himself as a monk, and went to the veterans to give them the axe, saying only "This is the , the greatest treasure of our monastery." :"I've always been the studious kind of demon. Now, it's time to study the Phoenix' Tears and find their weakness." — Gorippas Changelog to *Movement speed reduced from 315 to 305 *Strength per level reduced from to *Agility per level reduced from to * **Mana cost increased from to * **Mana cost increased from 50 to 70 * **Reanimation health reduced from 40% to % 20/11/2015 * **Cooldown reduced from to **Mana cost reduced from 60 to 50 07/08/2015 * **Initial cleave damage increased from to **Initial cleave radius increased from 225 to 275 * **Stasis duration reduced from 4 to **No longer refreshes on Gorippas's death 19/11/2014 * **Armor to attack damage reduced from 50% to 30% * **Now procs on-hit magic damage 28/10/2014 *Strength per level reduced from to *Base agility reduced from 24 to 19 *Agility per level increased from to 21/10/2014 *Added }} Trivia *Gorippas' fun name is Gorilla.